polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Laosball
Laosball |nativename = ສາທາລະນະລັດ ປະຊາທິປະໄຕ ປະຊາຊົນລາວ Sathalanalad Pasathipatai Pasasonlav |reality = Lao People's Democratic Republic |government = Single-party socialist state |language = Lao French |capital = Vientianeball |religion = Atheism Buddhism ( Theravada)|image = Laos Baos.png|imagewidth = default|founded = 1949|predecessor = Kingdom of Laosball |friends = Bruneiball Cambodiaball Chinaball (sometimes) Indonesiaball Malaysiaball North Koreaball Philippinesball Vietnamball Russiaball Thailandball Tringapore|enemies = Clay stolers Capitalist cowards Royalist traitors |likes = Communism (not really), dams, revolutionary heroes |hates = Ethnic minorities (especially Hmong), human rights, multi-party democracy, its royalist past |intospace = No|food = Tam mak hoong, larb |status = Where is Sombath? |notes = A puppet government of Vietnam |onlypredecessor = French Indochinaball French Laosball|predicon = French Indochina}} Laosball is a communist countryball in Southeast Asia. He is one of the last communist countryballs around the world. But actually he is partially capitalist with a communist shell. Laosball is landlocked and cannot into coastline. He export goods through airplane and Mekong river that passes Cambodia and Vietnam. Information Laosball, born as a 1ball. He than later became monarchy called Lan Xangball and got anschluss parts by Vietnamball. Between 1763 and 1769, Siamball invaded his clay and held on to most of it. Franceball came along one day and theft rescued Laosball. As a result, he became part of French Indochinaball until 1954, when Franceball got her behind kicked by both Vietnams . After that, Laosball became independent as a constitutional monarchy. During the 50s, Laos began suffering from a multi personality syndrome. After dealing with the syndrome for 22 years, he became communist in 1975. Laosball currently has some racial issues with Hmong 1balls living on his clay. Today, Laos cannot into human rights. He is a friendly and neutral country. Relations * Thailandball - I hated him a bit because he always act stronk and try to anschluss me (He's actually pretty weak). But now he is my nice Brother. * Cambodiaball - I consider him my Best Friend! Why you quit communism? * Vietnamball - Communist Friend! * Chinaball - Gib Mekong water! Remove dam! * USAball - He used of bombing my clay but he of helpings me against North Vietnamball BUT HE NEED INTO SORRY !!! * Philippinesball - CONVINCE YOUR DAD TO APOLOGIZE TO ME ON WHAT HE DID. Because of ASEAN, he can into recognize of me. Sad that he wasn't on our side during the cold war due to me losing a war against the Pathet Lao, so as a communist state, I partly hate and like him. How to draw Draw Laosball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red. # Draw a big blue central stripe with a white circle in the middle. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg BYBkt3p.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg 1017393 160438320807803 2063060775 n.jpg MlehEz5.png SATpQO1.png 28bw7iw2298x.png XVp53nh.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png G3lhIR1.png Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Communism Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:French speaking countryball Category:DR Congoball Category:Laosball Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Communism lovers Category:Elongated Category:Landlocked Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Low countries Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Poor Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former Colonies Category:Sparse Category:Developing countryball Category:Vodka Lover Category:Russian lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:Human rights removers Category:LDC countries Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhistball Category:Atheist Category:Democracy Haters Category:Press removers Category:Multiethnic Category:Hmong Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:China allies Category:Christian Haters